The present application generally relates to vehicle control systems and autonomous vehicles. More specifically, the application teaches a method and apparatus for evaluating and quantifying the performance of any driven, semiautonomous, or autonomous vehicle traversing a simulation environment as a measure to assess, and subsequently train, a cognitive model of autonomous driving.